


Des Nachts ist es so

by Richelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richelle/pseuds/Richelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In der Nacht nach Gryffindors legendären Sieg, und natürlich auch nach dem berüchtigten Kuss von Lavender und Ron, im sechsten Schuljahr, ist es nicht Harry der Hermione als erstes findet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des Nachts ist es so

**Author's Note:**

> Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, außer dem Plot und dem Zitat gehört alles der zauberhaften Joanne K. Rowling. Das Zitat stammt aus Shrek.

Wimmernd ließ Hermine sich auf einer Fensterbank nieder. _Ron und Lavender, Ron und Lavender_ immer wieder hämmerte der Gedanke in ihrem Kopf, und ein Bild schob sich davor. Lavender wie sie Ron küsste, _nein, nicht küsste – regelrecht verschlang_ , dachte sie traurig, während Hermine immer mehr Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen.  
Verdammt, wieso musste sie sich auch in Ron verlieben?  
„Hey, Schla- Granger?“ fragte eine schnarrende Stimme direkt vor ihr, und Hermine zuckte heftig zusammen.  
Sie kannte diese Stimme.  
„Was willst du, Malfoy?“ gab das Mädchen müde zurück, und schaute den Blonden mit rot geräderten Augen an.  
„Bei Merlin, Granger. Was läuft denn bei dir verkehrt?“  
Draco war ehrlich erschrocken die Gryffindor so fertig vorzufinden, wo sie doch sonst immer so stark wirkte. Natürlich ließ er sich nichts anmerken.  
Hermine seufzte „Verschwinde einfach. Malfoy, ehrlich, ich kann das gerade echt nicht gebrauchen!“ Langsam ließ sich der Slytherin neben Hermine nieder und beäugte sie kritisch.  
„Solltest du jetzt nicht feiern? Gryffindor hat gewonnen. Das Wiesel“ – Hermine wimmerte kurz auf, und Malfoy verstand. Zumindest ein kleines bisschen.  
„Weaselbee also? Was hat er gemacht? Gestorben, gestritten, dich betatscht, jemanden geküsst?“ fragte der Blonde nach, und die Gryffindor nickte schwach.  
„Wow, hätte nicht gedacht, dass das Wiesel sowas drauf hat“, murmelte er leise und betrachtete Hermine, der immer noch Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen. Dann seufzte er leise, was, bei Merlin, tat er hier? Versuchte er allen Ernstes Granger zu trösten? Granger?  
„Hör mal, Granger. Du bist viel zu gut für das Wiesel. Lass dich doch nicht von diesem Idioten runter ziehen.“ Hermine lachte bitter auf, „was kümmert dich das, Malfoy?“  
Ja, was kümmerte es ihn? Ihn, der ihr seit der ersten Klasse das Leben schwer machte, wo er nur konnte, der Schlammblüter für minderwertig hielt? Draco schob diese Gedanken beiseite, und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Gryffindor.  
„Hermine, schau dich an, du bist das Paradebeispiel für eine Gryffindor; du bist mutig, loyal und tapfer. Und außerdem bist du auch noch hübsch und unglaublich intelligent. Was ist das Wiesel schon? Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, hat er bei Schwierigkeiten immer gekniffen und schon oft nicht mehr mit dir oder dem Narbengesicht geredet. Und er ist dämlicher als er hässlich ist, und das will schon was heißen… Komm schon, Granger. Du bist viel besser, als er es je sein könnte.“  
Sprachlos blickte Hermine ihn an. Hatte er das gerade tatsächlich gesagt? Ja, hatte er.  
„Warum bist du so?“  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, lächelte sie müde an und drehte sich um, über seine Schulter hinweg sagte er mit einer gewissen Schwere, die Hermine noch nie bei ihm gehört hatte, „ _Des Nachts ist es so, bei Tage ganz anders_.“  

 


End file.
